Conversaciones
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Sólo eso, conversaciones entre merodeadores, graciosas y siempre extrañas.
1. Remus y Sirius

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada es mío, excepto las cosas que están en mi cuarto… algunas de ellas por lo menos._

**_Nota de autor:_**_ Bueno… sorpresa, aquí estoy otra vez. Aunque triste de decir que no para quedarme. Bueno, espero que les guste. Adiós. _

**Conversaciones entre Sirius y Remus**

**I.**

"Entonces" – dijo Sirius de repente, mirando hacia el perfil de Remus – "¿con cuantas personas te has acostado?"

Remus dejó de mirar a las páginas del libro en sus manos, y miró a Sirius con una expresión extrañada.

"¿De dónde demonios vino eso? Pensé que hablábamos acerca de dejar Hogwarts en un par de días" – Terminó Remus, finalmente dejando de lado el libro.

"Ambos temas están relacionados" – afirmó Sirius.

"¿Cómo está relacionado el número de personas con las que me he acostado con el fin de nuestros días de escuela?" – Preguntó Remus con falsa impaciencia y una bien escondida sonrisa.

"Bueno, estoy adivinando que todas las personas con las que te has acostado eran de Hogwarts" – dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

"Pues adivinaste mal; también he tenido algunas muy interesantes experiencias en un par de viajes".

"Uh; Remus, muchacho travieso" – dijo Sirius sonriendo y agitando las cejas.

"Oh, ya cállate".

"Entonces¿cuántos?" – Preguntó Sirius de nuevo.

"No lo sé…"

"Tantos¿eh?"

"Sirius cállate".

"Eso es lo único que me dices últimamente".

"Eso es porque últimamente sólo dices estupideces. Y además mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia."

"¿Y si quiero hacerla de mi incumbencia?" – Comentó Sirius agitando las cejas en una manera falsamente seductiva.

"Es tu trasero…" – dijo Remus sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

"¿Está mal que eso me haya hecho estremecer de repente?" – Dijo Sirius juguetonamente.

"Sirius; realmente no necesitaba escuchar eso. Y para tu información, todas esas experiencias… ¡mujeres!"

"Sip, sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo, yo sé que piensas en mi cuando te tocas."

En ese mismo momento la puerta crujió y Remus se dio la vuelta para ver a un muy sorprendido James parado bajo el dintel de la puerta.

"Juro que ustedes tienen las conversaciones más extrañas del mundo" – dijo James, antes de dar la vuelta y dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Remus miró a Sirius y frunció el ceño.

"Sólo nos quedan tres días aquí, y ahora todo el mundo pensará que me gustas".

"Mmmmm… ¿quieres saber lo que me gusta?" – Preguntó Sirius juguetonamente.

"¡Sirius¡Realmente no necesitaba escuchar eso!" – Gritó Remus antes de salir por la puerta.

_**Fin.**_

_**Nota de autor:** Realmente creí que no volvería a escribir nada nuevo (o viejo en realidad) hasta febrero, pero es aun la primera hora del día de Navidad; esta está siendo una Navidad algo tristona yquise alegrarme a mi misma un poquito; y medio que ha funcionado. Esta no será la última de estas conversaciones, pero no sé cuando saldrá la siguiente de esta cabeza mía; aun estoy trabajando y este trabajo se está comiendo mi inspiración. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review, hace años que no recibo ningún review y los extraño. Besos a todos._

Lorien Lupin 


	2. Sirius y James

_**Disclaimer:**__ No son míos, ninguno de los tres. No gano nada, no demanden._

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Espero que les guste, aquí otra pequeña conversación, esta vez entre James y Sirius, los dos merodeadores morochos discuten quien es el mayor galán. Dején reviews._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

* * *

**"Conversaciones"**

II. James y Sirius

Una simple frase era todo lo que había bastado para que un desayuno perfectamente tranquilo y agradable quedara arruinado, para Remus y Peter, que al ver el comienzo de una discusión que habían escuchado cientos de veces, habían reunido sus cosas y se habían alejado hacía su primera clase algunos minutos antes.

- Capitán del equipo de quidditch o no, yo sigo siendo el mayor galán de los dos – había sido la frase en cuestión, y había sido pronunciada por Sirius Black de un momento para otro, sin aviso de ningún tipo y sin que nada de lo dicho hasta ese momento hubiera dado pie para ella.

- ¡Oh, por favor! No me hagas reír, Sirius; es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en un mes – había sido la respuesta de James Potter.

- Las chicas están dispuestas a compartirme con tal de tenerme – alegó Sirius, sin que su sonrisa de superioridad disminuya en ningún momento.

- Eres prácticamente propiedad pública de la escuela, Sirius, como los baños; por supuesto que están dispuestas a compartirte – replicó James burlonamente – yo por el contrario, soy un verdadero galán, las chicas hacen cola por una cita conmigo, no hay ninguna que se me resista cuando me lo propongo.

- Tengo dos palabras para ti – empezó a decir Sirius con una sonrisa malévola – Lily Evans. Yo por el contrario he salido con más chicas que tú, Remus y Peter juntos – continuó sin darle importancia a la exclamación de indignación de su mejor amigo.

- Eso no es ningún logro Sirius, amigo mío; todo el mundo sabe que sales con cualquier cosa con faldas – exclamó James recuperándose rápidamente del golpe bajo que había sido la mención de Lily.

- Eso no es cierto – reclamó el muchacho de ojos grises.

- Tengo dos palabras para ti – respondió Potter, con una sonrisa igual que malévola que la de su mejor amigo – Laurie O'Rielly.

Un jadeo indignado fue el único sonido que emergió de la boca de Sirius Black tras la frase de su amigo.

- Estaba oscuro, ruidoso, el chico se llamaba Laurie y llevaba una falda¡por las barbas de Merlín! Como lo iba a saber yo, además prometiste que nunca hablarías de eso de nuevo – acusó Sirius en un susurro.

- Y tú prometiste que nunca sacarías a Lily de nuevo, y no pasa un día sin que me la eches en cara – reclamó a su vez el chico de lentes.

- Eso no es lo mismo – se defendió Sirius, manteniendo su aire de ofendido – tu larga y fracasada persecución de Lily Evans es una tema de dominio público, no puedes esperar que no la saque a la luz de vez en cuando… pero el asunto con Laurie O'Rielly es un secreto – acabó Sirius en otro susurro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales James miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, James volvió a hablar.

- He tenido más novias – afirmó James tranquilamente, sin hacer alusión a lo dicho anteriormente, como si la discusión acabara de empezar de nuevo.

- He tenido más citas – replicó Sirius con igual calma, y ignorando a su vez lo dicho anteriormente.

- Lo he hecho 15 veces – exclamó James con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Lo he hecho con 10 chicas diferentes – respondió Sirius sin dejarse intimidar.

- Pero ninguna de ellas te volvió a hablar. Menos aún aceptaron hacerlo una segunda vez contigo, eso no habla muy bien de tus habilidades en el dormitorio – comentó James con ironía.

- Habla de habilidades en el dormitorio el muchacho del minuto – replicó Sirius con igual tono de voz.

- ¡Te dije eso en confidencia!! – Acusó James escandalizado.

Remus eligió ese momento para regresar a la mesa en busca de un libro que había olvidado en su repentina salida, pero no fue notado por ninguno de los otros dos muchachos que eligieron ese momento para empezarse a susurrarse agravios el uno al otro.

- No te dejo que insultes mis habilidades como amante, chico minuto – murmuró Sirius con enojo.

- Deja de llamarme así, besa chicos – exigió James susurrando con irritación.

- Tiempo con Marcy Bram en el armario de escobas: 60 segundos – exclamó Sirius en un murmullo burlón.

- Tiempo con Laurie O'Rielly en un rincón de la disco: 7 minutos y medio – replicó James a su vez en un cuchicheo igual de mordaz.

Una risa peligrosamente maligna interrumpió la discusión de los dos amigos, que voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con un sonriente Remus.

- Cosas que voy a contar a Peter en este mismo instante: dos – replicó Remus antes de, libro en mano, correr en dirección al aula de pociones en busca del cuarto merodeador.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin de la conversación II.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan reído un poco. Dejen reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo, porque esta es la primera vez muchos meses que me siento a escribir algo de cero, y que en verdad lo hago tal y como me lo propuse._

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


End file.
